Her Protector
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: One night changes Rachel's life forever which causes Finn to come back to New York. Rachel struggles to cope with a terrible tragedy that has happened to her and Finn is there to comfort her. COMPLETE.
1. The Night That Changed Her Life

**Her Protector: **One night changes Rachel's life forever which causes Finn to come back to New York. Rachel struggles to cope with a terrible tragedy that has happened to her and Finn is there to comfort her.

**Chapter 1: **

Everything has been going great for Rachel so far at NYADA except her dance teacher. She has won the NYADA Winter Showcase and her best friend Kurt has recently got accepted to the same school. She returned home for Christmas to see her fathers and friends and also Finn She and Finn promised they'll just be friends and the no contact rule has been broken.

It was a Saturday night. She agreed to go on a date with Brody. She and Brody have become great friends. But her heart remains with Finn.

"Do I look too dress up for tonight? Or do I look okay?" Rachel asked her roommate Kurt.

"You look fine, Rachel." Kurt responds.

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror. "So it's not too much?" She was wearing a black sequenced shoulder dress and grey high-heals.

"No. You look beautiful. Go out and have fun." Kurt encourages her.

Rachel smiles. "Thank you!" She hugs Kurt.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rachel rushed to get it. She greeted Brody who was wearing a tuxedo and held flowers in his hand. "Wow, Rachel. You look hot tonight."

Brody smiles and kisses Rachel on the cheek. Rachel giggles. "Thank you. You look quite lovely yourself." She smiles. "Kurt, we're leaving!" She yells.

"Have a great time!" Kurt yells back.

Brody planned on taking her to dinner and then invited her to a party Rachel couldn't stop laughing and smiling all night. The dinner was amazing and Brody paid for it. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too." Brody smiles. He holds Rachel's arm as they walk out of the restaurant. "Are you ready for the party?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugs. "I mean, I don't really know these people. They are upperclassmen, Brody."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll introduce you. Just be yourself." Brody says. They took a taxi to their next location.

Rachel was nervous. She's never the one known to be a party girl.

She took a deep breath as they were getting closer to one of Brody's closet friends house.

* * *

The party was already wild as they entered. They were students of NYADA singing karaoke, drinking, and make-out sessions. Rachel felt uncomfortable. "Brody..I don't think this is a good idea." She sighs.

"Oh, come on." Brody says. "Live a little." He tells her. His friend Justin greets them with drinks in his hands. "Hey, Brody. Who's this stunning thing?"

"I'm not a thing." Rachel rolls her eyes. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"She's a good friend of mine. Rachel? I'd like you to meet Justin. He's a senior."

"She's hot." Justin winks at her. Rachel glared at the young man.

She wasn't thinking when she agreed to attend the party. The party was getting a little too intense and Rachel just wanted to go back home. She refused to sing karaoke with BRody since no one really knew who she was.

She knew Brody was out of it when he took her upstairs to a room after having a couple of drinks. He wanted some alone time with Rachel. He closed the door shut. "I don't feel right being here. Can we go?" Rachel asked.

"You aren't having a good time?" Brody asked. "You know what you need? A couple of drinks..."

"I don't drink...I did once and I'll never do it again." Rachel argued. Her body shook when Brody placed his hands on her thighs. "You need to relax."

"Brody-" He kissed Rachel several times on her neck. Rachel could smell his breath. She wanted to puke.

He placed her down on the bed. Rachel was beginning to feel terrified. His kisses were rough and he was touching her inappropriately. "Brody, please... Please..." She begged him. His hands are placed underneath her dress.. "What..What are you doing?" She felt herself shaking.

He wasn't stopping. "You're so beautiful tonight.."

"Brody, please stop..." He was now rough and violent, all over her body. "No! Please." She begs him over and over again. "Get-get off me." She tried to fight her small body but he was too strong.

She felt horrible. He was all over her body and she just wanted to run away. She wanted to be in her own bed. She wanted Kurt.

"No-stop it!" Rachel cries. "Shut up..." Brody says. He finally stopped and stood up. "You tell anyone this, your life is over." He left the room leaving Rachel curled up in a ball sobbing.

Rachel Berry had everything in her life going on for her until now...that she realized she has been raped.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it felt a little too rush but please tell me what you think by leaving some reviews! Thank You! :) **


	2. Something's Wrong

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story, favorite , and followed. Here's my next chapter I hope you all like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Last night felt like a blur. Rachel wasn't sure how she got herself to escape from the party. She found her way back home in her apartment. Luckily Kurt was still asleep so she cried all night. She couldn't sleep. The horrible tragedy kept playing in her head over and over again and she was afraid to close her eyes.

It was a bright and early Sunday morning. Rachel wanted to start the day but she felt too weak. She sat up and let out even a louder ugly sob. Kurt rushed to her room after hearing her sobbing. "Rachel?" Kurt asked standing by the door. Rachel had her head down, sobbing, and shaking her head. Kurt walks over and sits down next to her. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head. "No.."

"No, what? What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"I..I can't tell you." Rachel sobs. "I can't tell you, Kurt." She sobs on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt comforts Rachel by rubbing her back. "Ssh..I want to help you but you can't tell me what's wrong. Did something happen at the party?"

And again Rachel let out a huge sob. "I need Finn."

"Finn?" Kurt asked. "You want me to call him?"

Rachel nods. "Please. I need him here." She continues sobbing, not being aware of soaking Kurt's t-shirt.

"I'll call him. Oh, Rachel." Kurt hated seeing his friend like this. She's usually so energetic, confident, always smiling, and laughing but something did happen last night.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the room and called his step brother. He kept sighing waiting for Finn to pick up, and took a deep breath in relief when he heard his voice. "Finn?"

"Kurt, hey." Finn says cheerfully. "What's up, bro?"

"Something's up with Rachel. She's sobbing hysterically and she won't tell me what happened. She went to a party with Brody last night."

"She's sobbing? Is she hurt?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, Finn! She just says she needs you." Kurt says.

Finn ran his hands over his hair. Even he could hear Rachel's loud sobs. "I hear her. Oh my gosh...what happened?"

"She won't tell me! I want to know too, Finn. Maybe if you..."

"I'm flying over there. Tell her to hang on and stay strong." With that he hung up.

Finn let out a huge sigh. It's been three months and Mr. Schu came back. The Glee club didn't need him so he's able to fly back to New York.

After hearing that something bad happen to Rachel and hearing her sobbing, his heart ache, and he will do whatever it takes to make her smile again.

* * *

He decides to make breakfast for Rachel and grab some movies. One of them, her favorite Funny Girl. She has slowly calmed down but still was crying.

"Hey." Kurt says softly. "I called Finn. He's coming soon."

Rachel just nods, holding a pillow tightly. "Thank-you." She notices the breakfast he's made for her. "You didn't have too."

"I wanted too." Kurt smiles. "Rachel? I'm worried about you. Finn is too."

It took her a while to respond. She let out a deep breath. "I'll tell you when I'm ready but right now I'm not." She sniffles, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Will you be ready when Finn arrives?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt? Can you just start in Funny Girl?" Rachel asked impatiently. "It will at least make me happy..."

The last thing she said caused Kurt to shiver. "Kurt!"

"Alright, alright. I'll put in the movie..." Kurt says, shaking his head. At least she wasn't crying as much and started eating her breakfast.

Something strange was up with Rachel Berry.

This isn't the Rachel Berry that he knows.

Even though he knows she doesn't want to talk about it, she'll have to the minute Finn Hudson arrives in New York.

* * *

**Please continue to read and review! :) **


	3. Finn's Arrival

Chapter 3:

All he wanted to do was throw up. He felt like someone punched in him the stomach. The only thing he knows is that Rachel went to some sort of tragedy that she couldn't tell anyone.

Not even Kurt.

As he arrived to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Kurt greeted him with a hug and Finn puts down his luggage. "How's she doing? Do you know what happened?" Kurt asked.

"She seems tired . She hasn't told me anything yet but we watched her favorite movies and she suddenly fell asleep." Kurt responds. Finn sighs.

"Are you hungry? I mean, I could go out and..."

"It's fine, thanks." Finn says. He sits down on the couch. "I feel like I could of done something, you know..I mean whatever happened to her." Kurt nods.

"I feel the same way too. She needs to tell us, if not me, then you." Kurt grabs his coat and apartment keys. "I'm going to get some Chinese take-out. Let her know you're here. I don't want her to think she's alone."

"Ok. Thanks bro." Finn smiles.

"Get some rest or shower or something..." Kurt tells his Finn after his long flight.

Finn nods and watches Kurt leave. After a long flight he decided to lay on the sofa, turn on the t.v., and get a little rest.

But the only thing in his mind was Rachel.

* * *

_She found herself in her bedroom, her room was dark, and she was alone or at least she thought she was alone. _

_She was preparing a song for one of her classes at NYADA when she heard someone break into her apartment. She knew it wasn't Kurt since he had met some new friends already. "Hello?" She spoke out. "Who's out there?" She slowly walked out of her bedroom only to see the man who has changed her life forever._

_"You didn't tell anyone our little secret right?" He asked her. Her body began to shake. She couldn't find the words to speak. "Are you going to answer me?"_

"Bro-ddy, p-leasee.." She stuttered.

_He walks closer to her, placing his hand on her thighs, and touching her inappropriately. "Stop..."_

_"You deserve this. You told someone our secret, didn't you?" Brody says._

_She felt the pain as Brody wouldn't let go. He was hurting her for the second time. "Stop! Stop!" She cried out._

* * *

Rachel twist and turned. She woke up in a sweat and realized it was just a nightmare. But the nightmare she just had felt real. She slowly started crying. Her soft cries turned into uncontrollable sobs.

Finn and Kurt were in the middle of watching a movie and eating Chinese. They didn't want to wake Rachel up since they know she needed a rest. "Do you hear that?" Finn asked.

"It's Rachel." Kurt responds. "Go, go see if she's okay."

"You sure? I mean, I don't want to confuse her or anything..."

"Finn? She asked for you to be here. She'd appreciate your presence right now."

Finn nods and rushes over to Rachel's bedroom. What could possibly happen that could upset her this much? He asked himself.

This was his time figure out what was going on.

He truly cares about her, even if they're only just friends.

Finn found Rachel curled up in a ball, covered in her blanket, and sobbing her eyes out. He could see her body shaking. He knocks on the door and she looks up. Her eyes are swollen and she looks frightened.

She couldn't stop shaking. Finn rushed to sit by her. "Hey, hey...what's the matter?"

She kept shaking her head. She was in lost for words. "Rachel? Kurt told me you need me and I'm here." Finn says calmly.

He isn't sure if she would feel comfortable if he comforts her after everything they've been through. "Rachel? Please talk to me. I truly care about you."

All he got was her shaking her head as she refused to speak. "Please Rachel? Please take deep breaths." He was beginning to worry for her even more now.

"I-I really missed you." Her voice choked as she spoke. She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly.

He was now confused. "I miss you too Rachel." Finn says. Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest as he continued to comfort her. "But please tell me what's the matter.." He smoothed her hair. "Please? I've never stopped caring about you."

She wanted to tell him so bad but she couldn't. She knows she can't.

Brody's last words have haunted her. "I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Don't apologize." Finn tells her.

"No, I'm sorry because I can't tell you." Rachel says in between her sobs. "Can you just hold me and never let me go? Please?" She asked.

And Finn did just that as she continues to sob onto his chest

Rather she likes it or not, he'll find out eventually.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate. Hope you like how I wrote Finn! Please continue to read and review! Thank you! :) **


	4. Getting It All Out of Her Chest

Chapter 4:

Finn checked his calendar on his iPhone. He only has two more days left until he would head back to Lima, Ohio. He realized Rachel hasn't had any nightmares since he arrived which was a good thing. He was glad she was able to fall asleep peacefully.

The one thing that worried him was that he didn't want to leave without Rachel telling him what exactly happened at the party. He realized that Rachel has been very clingy, always wanting to cuddle, and never left the house unless she really wanted to go out to eat.

He saw her reading in her bedroom. She looks so peaceful and beautiful without make-up. "Hi." She says quietly.

Finn smiles back. He walks into her room and sits on the edge of her bed. "Hey." He says while smiling. "Look, Rachel...I'm not here for very long." He clears his throat. "And I still don't know what happened to you which terrifies me."

Rachel places her bookmark on the page she left off and closes her book. "Finn? I wanted you to comfort me, okay?"

She watches him nod and looks away. He places his hand on her hand. "It aches my heart to see you this way-" He was cutt off.

"I'm not acting in a different way!" Rachel snaps and glares at Finn.

"Please tell me what happened? Please?" He begs calmly. "Does it have to do something about Brody? I mean, aren't you two friends?" He watched her body shake as she heard his name. "I'm right, aren't I? This involves Brody..."

She was crying, gasping for hair, and hugged her knees tightly onto her chest. "Finn, stop it."

"Rachel? If this is serious...you need to tell me before I leave. I want to help you so bad."

"Finn, please..." Rachel cried.

Finn runs his fingers threw his hair beginning to feel frustrated. "It's okay. We had drama in the past but you can tell me anything..Anything even this. I'll feel really guilty if you don't tell me anything when I head back home."

She was sobbing uncontrollably. Oh how much she wanted to tell him but those words "Your life will be over" has been playing in her head over and over again. "I-"

"You were what?" He asked rubbing her back.

"But he-" She couldn't speak as she kept shaking her head.

"Rachel? It's me. We know each other so well..."

"N-New York is where I was supposed to live my dream, be a star, and win every role on the Broadway places. I was supposed to win Tony awards and everything...but I can't." It took her quite a while as she was having trouble speaking in-between her sobs. "Because he...Finn, I don't want to see Brody ever again."

She looks straight at Finn into his eyes. "I can't look at him or hear his voice..." She took deep breaths. "Because..."

"Keep taking deep breaths, Rachel..okay? Whatever it is, I'll always be here for you." He continued rubbing her back.

"Because that night he-he rap-raped me! There, I said it now! Now my life will be over because he threatened me. I'm so, so, so, so scared!" She sobs even harder and Finn pulled her close to him, allowing her to sob into his chest.

When he heard the word raped he felt sick to his stomach. How could anyone rape her? Why would anyone do that?

She had her whole life planned out.

She had a future

But now all he saw was how heartbroken Rachel Berry is.

He would do anything and everything to fix her.

He would do anything to protect her.

He would do anything to keep her away from the guy who ruined her life.

That one guy Brody Weston.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but I hope you guys keep reviewing please and thanks!:)**


	5. Face to Face

**Here's another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

Chapter 5

He only has two more days left. Rachel made a promise to herself and how important it is to enjoy Finn's company while he was here in New York. She promised herself she wouldn't think of it much, she'd do less crying, and she would actually go out with Finn.

They both got ready and Rachel decided to take him to her favorite Italian place, watch Wicked on Broadway, and Finn wanted see Central Park again.

She held onto his arms as they walk at the beautiful park. There were lots of kids playing, parents taking their babies for a stroll, and different types of dogs. Rachel asked if they could sit down on the bench for a while and Finn agreed.

Rachel laid her head down on Finn's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone. I reall enjoyed having you here."

Finn wraps his arms around her. "I don't want to leave you, Rachel."

"Finn? I'll be fine." Rachel said, trying to convince herself.

"Will you really? Will you really be fine here by yourself?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "I have Kurt with me!"

"I think it'd be a good idea if you come back home with me for a while. I know it's your spring break and everything..." Finn looks into Rachel's eyes.

She studied him. He truly cares about her. He would do anything to protect her. "I-I can't go home to my dads. I can't tell them ...every time I try to explain it, I see it happening." Rachel's voice choked. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Please, Rachel? I want to take you back to Lima. Family and friends is what you need right now." Finn said caressing her hair.

"I'll only go if Kurt can come with us. I don't want him to be alone here." Rachel argued.

Finn nods. "Fine. But whatever you agree to do, you know that I'll find a way to bring you back home."

What he didn't know was that Rachel hasn't been feeling safe living in New York after that night of the party.

They both went back to the apartment and talked to Kurt about coming back home to Lima for a visit. Kurt agreed that Rachel does need her home, her real home.

* * *

They purchased airline tickets and began packing their bags. "I've been observing you. I know you don't feel safe here anymore." Kurt says. Finn's eyes move from Rachel's laptop. "Why didn't you tell me, Rach?" He asked.

"The only thing that matters is that I agreed to go home with you!" Rachel snapped.

It was silent between the three of them. Finn walks over to Rachel and places his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey... I'm sorry if I got you all worked up."

Rachel nods and closes her eyes. "I told you that I was scared right? Wasn't that enough for you?"

"Sshh..you're strong, Rach. You'll get through this." He says calmly.

"I'll just read in my room for now. Give you two some space." Kurt says leaving the living room.

"I wish I was strong enough." Rachel sighed. "I wish I could erase all the pain... I wish I could just forget but I can't because I know you two will make me tell my fathers. They'll send me to my therapist, it will NEVER BE OVER!" Rachel cried. She collapsed on the couch. She covered her hand on her face, not wanting to show Finn that she started to cry.

Finn thought she could actually go a day with just smiling and laughing. He thought she could go a day with no tears but he was wrong. "My fathers will think that I'm a huge disappointment because I let this happen to me! They're going to think that I ASKED FOR IT!" She screamed at Finn.

"And then they'll call me a slut and a whore because I wore a black sexy dress that night. So, you see? It's my fault, Finn. It's my fault this happened to me."

Finn tried to speak but he was in lost for words. "You're in lost for words. You probably agree with me..."

"No." Finn finally spoke. "I don't agree with anything you say. It's not your fault that this happen to you. Don't start punishing yourself. Your fathers are two great guys who love you unconditionally. They'll never think of you like that. They're so loving and they support you in everything you do, just like I do." Finn says. "Please believe me when I say that you did nothing wrong. It was HIM. He lost control and it's him to blame, not you." Finn puts his hand on Rachel's chin. There were tears falling down from her eyes. "Ok?"

She nods and sniffles. "I'm just really scared." She cries on Finn's shoulder and buries her face on him. "I love you." She cried.

"I love you too, Rach." He says comforting her as much as he can.

* * *

After what happened with Rachel, Kurt decided that the three of them should play a game of UNO, and watch all the Glee club competitions. They all agreed that Nationals was there favorite wrong. "You're so beautiful." Finn says kissing Rachel.

Rachel shyly smiles. "I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized.

"Rachel? You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't ever apologize." He said. Rachel nodded and suddenly the doorbell rang. Kurt walked up to get it. "H-hi." He says awkwardly.

"Hi. Is Rachel around?" The guy in front of him asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't think she's up to seeing you right now."

"I haven't seen her since-" HE was cut off.

"Since you raped her? Since you threatened her not to tell anyone? Since you changed her life? You know she's blaming herself now..."

Finn snuggled with Rachel after hearing Kurt's words. He was here in front of their doorstep. Finn felt her body starting to shake. "I want you to go to your room, okay?"

Rachel nods and did just that. Finn ran to the door where he met Kurt and face to face with Brody. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you. What the hell do you want, man?" Finn asked angrily.

"Finn..." Kurt tried to control his step brother's anger.

"To see Rachel..." Brody was confused.

"After what you did to her? You need to leave." Finn yelled.

"Could-could you two please tell me what in the world is going on? Did I do something?" Brody asked.

Kurt and Finn both exchanged glances. They couldn't believe it. "I told you what you did to her. You raped her." Kurt repeated himself.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. I obviously didn't rape her." Brody responds.

Finn couldn't control himself. He just had to let his anger out, he had to let his anger out on him, and suddenly punched him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Brody shouted.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Finn said angrily and slammed the door on Brody's face. Kurt and Finn both took deep breaths and Rachel finally came in her room. She was sobbing uncontrollably, hugging herself yet again."He-he doesn't know what he did?" She says sobbing.

"He doesn't know?" Rachel said in between her sobs. "How could he not know what he did to me? Oh my god, oh my god...no...thi-this can't be!" She collapsed on the floor, not allowing Kurt or Finn to comfort her.

They were both right. She truly needs to be back home in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Please please leave me reviews! Thank you :)


	6. Hello Lima and Telling Mr Berries

**Chapter 6: Back to Lima and Hello Mr. Berries**

Leroy and Hiram Berry picked up Finn, Rachel, and Kurt from the airport. They've noticed how quiet Rachel is. She wasn't being her usual happy-going self or talking about her experience at NYADA. They dropped off Kurt at his father's house while Finn was going to the Berry's. He promised Rachel he would explain everything that has happened to her.

She wanted to smile so much the minute she stepped foot in her house but she couldn't force a smile. Finn wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ears telling her everything will be okay and to take a seat on the sofa chair. "We've missed you so much, baby girl." Hiram says. "How are you? Please tell us everything."

"We're so happy to have you back. But I'm a little worried about why all the sudden you're so quiet." Leroy says looking at his daughter.

Rachel played with her bracelets and stared down on her knees. Finn caresses her back. "Mr. Berries? I have something to tell you." He said clearing his throat. "You might want to take a seat."

The Berries nodded. "Is it something serious? The last thing I heard about you guys was that-" Hiram was cut off.

"Mr. Berries? Something happened to Rachel in New York after attending a party." He cleared his throat once more. "She met a guy at her dorm, they were friends, and I guess things were alright. A couple days ago he raped Rachel. He threatened her for life and the sad thing is-he doesn't even remember what he did to her. I'm so sorry, Mr. Berries." Finn explained. He looks at Rachel, surprisingly she hasn't started crying.

She wasn't looking up either. The Berries started crying, holding each other. "Is this true? Who could of done this to our baby girl?" Hiram asked. He rushed over to Rachel wrapping his arms around her. Leroy did the same.

"It's true. I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true but it is." Finn says. "Baby girl?" Leroy asked looking straight in the eyes of his daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"We love you and your strong. You'll get threw this and Finn is here to protect you." Hiram comforts his daughter. "And you know you have your lawyer-a therapist..." Rachel let go of her fathers. She ran into Finn's arms, burying her face into his chest.

"Darling?" Hiram was now worried. "No, no...I cannot. Ca-nnoot le-tt it ha-peen." Rachel mumbles while her head is buried in Finn's chest.

"We can't let this guy get away, sweetheart." Leroy says calmly.

Rachel took deep breaths before she spoke and looks at her fathers. "But I can't say anything to anyone! I knew I shouldn't of listened to Finn. He's the only one I could trust! If you tell my therapist or my lawyer anything about this-then I could never forgive you." Rachel glared at her fathers.

She tried to escape from her fathers and Finn. She tried to escape to her room but Finn wouldn't let her. "Hey..ssh. Okay? Maybe your fathers are right. You can't let Brody get away with this." Finn comforts her.

Rachel shook her head. "He threatened me that if I tell anyone, my life will be over. I don't want it to be over. I don't need THEM, I just need YOU." She hugs him tightly, continuing to cry.

Finn looks over at the Berries who are truly heartbroken for their one and only daughter.

* * *

Sleep. That's what Rachel Berry needed to do...sleep in her own bed. Finn lays down with her while she slept so she wouldn't have any nightmares but he couldn't sleep for himself. He was too worried for her. He decided to move himself from Rachel's bed, trying hard not to wake her.

He pulled a blanket on her and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs. He greeted the Berries who were talking quietly about the tragedy that happened with their daughter. "H-how is she Finn? Is she asleep?" Leroy asked.

Finn nods. "Fast asleep. I don't want to sleep unless she wakes up scared, you know?" Finn says. The Berries nod and hugs him. "Would you like anything coffee or tea?"

"Umm...anything would be great really." Finn responds. "Thank you." He sits down on the kitchen chair and runs his fingers threw his hair. "You guys are right. I don't want to push her but I think she needs to report this." Finn said sighing.

"It's what we think is best for our angel. She can't hide this inside forever." Leroy says.

"Her lawyer's great, her therapist is wonderful, and I just want to see our angel happy again." Hiram said feeling the tears coming down his eyes.

"It makes me feel sick to my stomach because he doesn't even know or remember what he did to her. I guess he was too drunk ... I'm glad I punched him in the face when he tried to talk to Rachel after." Finn says.

"He talked to our baby? How did it go?" Hiram asked, giving Finn a glass of ice tea.

"Not so good. She collapsed on the floor sobbing after hearing that he doesn't know what he did to her." Finn felt the tears streaming down his face. The Berries placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Do you want to go home? Get some rest?" Leroy asked.

Finn shook his head. "I'd rather stay here with Rachel. I don't want to leave her." He tells them. He gives them a small smile and heads back upstairs.

"We need to do something, Hiram. Our baby is hurt and traumatized." Leroy says.

"I agree one hundred percent but Finn is right. We shouldn't push her." Hiram said hugging his husband.

They hugged and cried together for their only daughter Rachel Berry.

* * *

He finally let out a small smile as he heard Rachel snore. He couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle and caressed her hair and removed her hair from her face. He saw her twisting and turning but hoped she wasn't having a bad nightmare.

He suddenly saw those beautiful hazel brown eyes. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Finn. "Hi.' She says yawning and stretching her arms. "Why are you so happy?" She asked.

Finn couldn't stop laughing. "Your snore is the most adorable thing I've ever heard."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I don't snore, okay?!" She said shaking her head.

"Oo..Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Finn jokes around.

"Shut up." Rachel hits him playfully. Suddenly her father's came upstairs to check on her. They made her favorite vegan soup, honey with tea and lemon, and vegan cookies.

They smiled at her and Rachel smiles back. "Thank you, daddies." She says. "Finn? Are you hungry? I know you don't eat vegan-"

"I'm fine, Rachel." Finn says smiling.

"We could order pizza for you..." Leroy offers.

"I'm fine, Mr. Berries. Thank you" Finn smiles.

"This is so good. I can't remember the last time I had something homemade." Rachel said. She gave some for Finn to try. "It's good." She said.

"Would you like them? There's more." Leroy says. Finn shrugs his shoulders and Leroy heads back downstairs to get some vegan soup.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" Hiram asked.

"Much better, daddy. I just needed a good rest." Rachel responds.

"Have you thought about-" Hiram was cut off.

"Daddy? Please not now, okay? Can I just enjoy this moment being home and not think about my rape?" Rachel asked.

"We love you so much. We hope you don't go back to New York without telling us, baby girl." He kissed Rachel on the cheek and left the room. Leroy came back upstairs and gives Finn some soup. Finn thanked him.

"Dad? Please leave. I don't want to feel pressure into talking about what happened to me. Daddy already did. I'm sorry, I love you both...but I can't right now." Rachel begs.

"I love you sweetheart. Always remember that." Leroy says kissing Rachel. Rachel waited till her father's left and stares at Finn.

"I feel so pressured now from my daddies! They can't continue like this or I will just leave." Rachel says.

Finn cleared his throat. "No, Rachel. You will not leave. You feel pressured because your fathers love you so, so much, and they care about you. We're here to protect you in all we can."

"I just want to go back from the start and act like this never happened. I want to go back to the days when I was happy." Rachel sighed and continued eating her soup her father's bought up for her.

She barely looked at Finn afterword's but Finn was beginning to worry about her more than ever.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and please don't stop leaving some lovely reviews! Glad you are all enjoying the story! :)**


	7. Puckleberry Finn

**Chapter 7: Puckleberry Finn**

Finn thought it was a good idea for him and Rachel to see everyone again. Everyone was back in Lima for Spring Break. They made reservations' for Breadsticks. In a way Rachel was excited but than again she felt a little sick.

They've laughed, talked about what they were doing, and shared many stories of their college experience. They all congratulated Kurt for getting accepted in NYADA. Rachel played with her vegan pasta. She wasn't in the mood to eat and she tried so hard to force a smile and to let out a laugh. Finn rubs her back after seeing how intense she was.

"Everything ok, Berry? You look like you want to puke." Puck finally spoke up.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah. I have to agree with Puck. You're usually the one to brag. I'm surprised you're not bragging about how cool and amazing it is living in New York." Quinn said, rolling her eyes. Rachel looks at Finn, almost feeling close to tears.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave all their attention to Rachel. "Enough, alright? Just continue talking about your experiences." Finn defends Rachel.

"Why? Is there something your not telling us, Finnocene?" Santana spoke up. "The last thing we heard was you guys broke up and weren't going to contact each other-not even threw a song. So, what happened?" Santana gives them a look, especially Rachel.

Rachel grabs her jacket and belongs. She gets up and tries to leave but Finn stops her. "Rachel? It's okay." Finn whispers in her ear.

"I want to go home. I want to go home." Rachel announces, holding back her tears.

"Oh poor baby." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Rachel stood up again, not letting Finn stop her. She rushes out of the restaurant and Finn stood up angrily. "Nice going, Santana! You know, after graduating-I thought we'd all grow up and be mature. I guess I thought wrong. Thanks for ruining Rachel's night!"

Finn rushed out out of the restaurant as well. He saw Rachel hugging her arms. "Hey, let's go home." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Santana's really mean to me." Rachel cried.

They walked back to their car with Finn's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Rachel wanted to hide in her room for the rest of the night. Finn had his arms around her the whole time singing to her to calm her down. They were alone and her fathers were working.

"She really hurt my feelings. I'm not ready to tell them." Rachel says as she rests her head on Finn's shoulders.

She was scared if they would find out, especially Santana. She was scared they'll either call her a slut or a whore. "Hey...you're okay. Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" Finn asked smiling at her.

"I don't feel beautiful."Rachel says closing her eyes. Finn sighs and gets a text message from Kurt warning him that he'll be over with Puck.

His eyes grew wider when he heard Kurt and Puck coming over. They were the least two people to be seen together in public but in a way he's glad. Glee club taught them how to accept one another, no matter who, or what they are.

He got up the minute he heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be? I'm scared. Finn? My dads are working." Rachel panicked.

"You'll be fine, Rach. Just stay here and don't go anywhere." He tells her. HE rushes downstairs to open the door and greets Kurt and Puck. "I'm sorry about earlier. I felt bad for what Santana and Quinn say. Everything alright with Berry?" Puck asked.

"I feel ashamed. I could of defended her. How has she been?" Kurt asked feeling guilty. Finn took a deep breath and Puck what happened quietly so Rachel wouldn't hear them talking about her.

"That freaking ass!" Puck yelled. Finn calms down Puck before he punches the wall. "Hey, we're here for Rachel. Let's go and see her." Kurt says calmly.

The three men heads upstairs to Rachel's room. Puck isn't sure how to react in front of her.

* * *

Rachel gives out a small smile and hugs both Kurt and Puck. They both apologized about how rude they were and Kurt told her how guilty he felt. "Who's the guy, Berry? I can't wait to kick his ass..." Puck began to be very out spoken.

"I appreciate you guys being there for me but please try to keep it low. I'm fine, okay?" Rachel responds to them sitting back on her bed.

Puck stares at her. "Fine? Berry, are you serious? No one is fine after being raped." Finn slaps Puck on the shoulder after realizing what he just said.

"Dude, really?" Finn says to Puck rolling his eyes.

"Berry doesn't deserve this! Sure she is quite annoying but still... no one deserves being raped." Puck shouts.

Deep down, Puck always cared for Rachel even when she was Finn's. "Finn? I don't think it's right to send her back to New York...with him being there and all." Kurt suggests.

The three of them are having a conversation without even realizing how Rachel's body started to shake as she hugs her pillow onto her chest.

"Can someone tell me who him is? I care for Berry, alright?" Puck was now frustrated, trying to stop himself from throwing something, or punching the wall.

Rachel took a deep breath and glares at all three men. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Just all of you-shut up!" She cried. "Do you know how hard this is for me? Do you know how hard it is for me to move on? Do you know how hard it is for me to forget? I only wanted Kurt and Finn to know about the rape..Noah, I'm happy you really care for me but I'd rather not tell you who is responsible for this. I don't want you to kick anyone's behind. So please, just shut up!" Rachel blurted out.

Puck, Finn, and Kurt all exchanged glances. "Noah? I really hope you don't tell everyone from Glee Club about this. They don't need to know. It's my life, okay?" Rachel says.

Puck just nods. He tries to hold back tears. "S-sure. Sorry, Berry." He choked up.

Finn sits by Rachel and wraps his arms around her. "Everything will be alright, okay? You have me, you have Kurt, you have your dads, and you have one badass Noah Puckerman." Finn says letting out a small laugh.

Rachel smiles at him, then Kurt ,and Puck. "Can someone please buy some ice cream? That would make me very happy." Rachel announced changing the subject.

"I'll buy the ice cream. Vegan kinds for you, right?" Puck says. Rachel nods.

"And some movies." Kurt suggested.

"Sure, Hummel." Puck responds. "But don't come crying to me when I bring back some badass action movies and horror films I ain't watching no chick flicks." Puck says. He smiles at them and leaves the room.

All Finn hopes for is the day that Rachel can feel relax and happy and not stress out over her tragedy.

* * *

There's another one of my chapters! Please don't stop reviewing! I _appreciate_ it a lot and reviews motivate me from writing :)


	8. I Need You Part 1

**Chapter 8: I Need You Part 1**

Rachel spent everyday with Finn all day long. It was obvious she felt safe with him and only him. The most important thing was that he'd chase the nightmares away. Sure, he'll go home to his mom, Burt, and Kurt and to take a shower but for Rachel she would think about it when he wasn't around. He's the only one who can control her emotions. The Berries spoke with Finn about letting them have a daddy/daughter day just to themselves. Finn made them promise if Rachel needed him, they would call her.

Leroy and Hiram took Rachel out to her favorite restaurant, watched a movie in the theater, watched home videos, and Funny Girl over and over again. She tried to enjoy herself. She didn't want to ruin the day crying in front of her fathers.

Suddenly her phone vibrated.

_**Noah-Hey, Berry. You alright? Need me to kick someone's ass?**_

Rachel giggled for the first time. Her father's looked over at her. "Who's that, angel?" Hiram asked.

"Just Noah. He suddenly became my protector, just like Finn." Rachel smiles. Her smile even grew wider as she saw that Finn texted her.

_**Finn-I hope you're having an amazing time with your fathers. Please enjoy yourself, okay? You'll see me first thing in the morning.**_

Finn has been so good to her. Sometimes she wonders what her life would be like if Finn just went to New York with her. "He's so adorable." Rachel said blushing.

"Noah? I thought i

t was you and Finn?" Leroy asked. Rachel giggled. "Finn. He said he'll see me first thing in the morning. I really miss him, daddy." She snuggles with her father as she realizes that she was remembering a horrible memory..

"I know you do, baby girl." Leroy kisses his daughter. "But did you have a fun night?"

Rachel nods. "So much fun. I love you, daddies." Rachel hugs her fathers and gives them kisses on the cheek.

She yawns and stretches her arms. "I'm very tired. I know it's nine-o'clock but I want to go to sleep." She says standing up. "Thank you so much for today."

The Berries hug and kisses their daughter goodnight.

They watch her head upstairs to her room and smiled at each other. They were glad they didn't miss spending a day with their daughter while she was back home

But they were afraid of what will happen to her when she heads back to New York, without Finn.

* * *

She didn't fall asleep the minute she laid on her bed. She cried silently with her face on her pillow. Today was a great day for her but she also missed Finn. She knew she would fly back to New York soon with Kurt, she only had two more days left.

Truthfully, she doesn't know how she would move on without Finn. She knows Finn has to stay behind and work at the tire shop and she would have to continue school at NYADA.

She doesn't want to leave him.

She doesn't know if she can do anything without him and it hurts to even think about going back to New York with Kurt.

Sure Kurt is a wonderful friend. They have the greatest friendship but Rachel knows what she needs and who she needs.

Talking on the phone and face timing just isn't the same as having Finn by her side.

Her head hurts thinking way too much and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

The Berries were worried about actually sleeping and not being awake incase Rachel had a nightmare or some sort. Today they saw a different side of her.

A happy side.

But they both know that Finn is the only one that can make her feel truly happy and safe.

"So we're not sending her to her therapist?" Leroy asked.

"No, Leroy I'm afraid not. I respect our baby girl." Hiram says.

Leroy sighs and continues reading his book.

They both know that seeking therapy will help Rachel one hundred percent but they don't want to go behind their daughter's back.

_It was dark in her room, quite chilly, and for some reason she felt shaky like she knew something was going to happen. Her fathers were asleep and she knew there was a reason to feel shaky. Someone with a black mask broke in Rachel's room. She was about to scream but the guy grabbed her and placed a hand on her mouth._

_"Who are you?" Rachel asked in tears the minute Brody removed his hand on her mouth._

_"You're accusing me of something I didn't do and I don't like that." He said. His voice was familiar to Rachel._

_"Br-brody? Why...are you here? You're supposed to be back in Montana." Rachel fought. He was on top of her._

_"Forget it. Tell me what I did wrong." Brody yelled._

_"You-you raped me!" Rachel shouted._

_With that Brody slapped her on her face and left the room. He also left an uncontrollable Rachel._

"No! Stop! Stop! That hurts! Rachel yelled as she twists and turned. She immediately woke up in a panic, breathing heavily, and crying. "NO, NO!"

Leroy and Hiram ran to their daughter's room, finding her hugging her knees, and sobbing. "Rachel, baby girl? What's the matter?" Leroy asked.

"I saw him...dad, daddy! Where's Finn? Please, where's Finn? Where's Finn? Rachel cried out in between her sobs, not looking directly at her father's. Hiram tried to hug her and comfort her but Rachel wouldn't accept comfort.

Her sobs were uncontrollable and she was shaking violently. All she needs right now is Finn. His love and his comfort.

The way Rachel describes Finn is that he is her protector.


	9. I Need You Part 2

Chapter 9: I Need You Part 2

He didn't care what time it was. The Berries sounded desperate and he drove over the speed limit to see Rachel. He missed a few red lights but he didn't care what's-so-ever. He knew this would happen. He knew she would have a nightmare since he wasn't by her side.

He called Leroy and Hiram and one of them immediately rushed to open the door. "How bad is she?" Finn asked.

"She's sobbing uncontrollable, curled up in a ball, and she's shaking violently. Finn, she really needs you." Hiram responded. Finn nods and the two men rush upstairs. Finn flew into Rachel's room. "Rachel, I'm here." He said as he got himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around her.

She continued sobbing on Finn's chest. Finn strokes her hair gently. "Ssssh, it's okay. You'll be okay." He whispers softly into her ears.

Leroy and Hiram kiss their daughter and leave the room. "It was so horrible." She choked. "I can't even explain my nightmare." She couldn't stop shaking.

"It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to explain anything." He says. "I want you to listen to me. I want you to slow down, take a deep breath, and relax. I hate seeing you like this. It scares me, okay?" He says in a soft voice.

Rachel tried her best to calm herself down, though she kept shaking. "Rest your head on my lap." Finn says. Rachel nods as she slowly tries to stop herself from sobbing. "I don't want you to get sick from all this crying."

Rachel only nodded. He continued to stroke her hair as she laid her head on his lap. "I'm scared." She confesses. "I know I only have two more days here. Today made me realize that I can't move on without you. I need you-always by my side."

Finn closed his eyes. He felt guilty. He wished he could go back to New York with her but he needed to head back to the tire shop. "I don't want to go back to New York-knowing that I'll have to see him..Instead of you. I know I have Kurt and he's great but you're my protector." Rachel sniffles' and wipes her tears.

"I can't do this without you. I know we had our difficulties...but you are my first love. He doesn't mean anything to me and never will. Finny? I want to stay here. Please, don't make me go back."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Rachel was right about how she doesn't want to go back to New York but she accomplished her dream.

She's gone so far at NYADA. She just can't give it up. "Baby?" Finn began. Rachel blinked her eyes. "Baby?" She was confused.

"Yes." He responded. He hasn't stopped stroking her hair. "Is it okay if I call you that? Spending these days with you makes me realize that you're the only one for me." He said, bending down to kiss Rachel's head.

She felt herself tearing but she had control. She knew Finn wanted her to stop crying. "You can't just throw away your dreams. NYADA is for you and you've gone so far. You've won the Winter showcase. You're going to be a star, you're going to win every lead role in NYADA, win Tonys, and Emmys, and all the awards you could ever imagine. I don't want you to give up your dreams. You're stronger than this, Rach."

Rachel removed her head from Finn's lap and smiled. "Hey, now. There's the beautiful smile I've been missing." He said smiling back. His encouraging and comforting words has made her feel so much better.

"I'll think about it." She said hugging him tightly. "Thank you for coming over tonight-despite what time it is." Rachel said giggling.

"There's that silly cute giggle." He smiled, stroking her cheek. "No problem, Rach. Like I said before, I'm here for you." Rachel nods and lies back down on her bed feeling comfortable. "Could you maybe hold me tonight? I don't want to have another horrible nightmare."

"I won't leave your side. I promise." He said, kissing her. Finn lays down besides her and Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder, feeling nothing but safe in his arms.

* * *

Please leave me a lot of reviews! Thank You and have a wonderful Holiday! :)


	10. I've Got You

Chapter 10: Got Your Back

Mercedes and Tina wanted to see Rachel. They still have no idea what happened to her and Kurt hasn't told anyone, neither has Puck. Puck decided to come along too and have a little chat with Finn. Finn left the living room knowing Rachel was okay with company.

"Dude, what the hell man? She needs you man." Puck says to Finn after hearing the plans about Finn and Rachel. "You need to be in New York. She's not strong without you." Puck says.

Finn sighs and rolls his eyes. "Lower your voice, please? I don't want Rach to hear us..."

Puck nods. "Okay...but why are you making her go back to New York by herself?" Puck asked.

"She's not going back to New York by herself. She has Kurt." Finn responds.

"And you think Kurt can comfort her alone? What if she sees that jerk...and she's by herself and she doesn't know what to do?" Puck tried to talk common sense into his friend.

"I understand what you're saying, Puck. Rach had a horrible nightmare earlier because I wasn't there for the first time. She told me to not send her back to New York but I can't have her give up her dreams."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Dude, you and I both know Lima isn't for you. Did you enjoy teaching the Glee Club? Did you enjoy directing Grease?"

Finn nods. "Yes..."

"So there you go. You just found your answer to your future." Puck smiled. Finn blinked for a while after everything Puck has told him.

"So are you saying that I should go to New York with Rach and figure out what I want to do?" Finn asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Puck asked rolling his eyes. "Yes! That's what I'm saying!" He said trying not to sound frustrated. "Look, she's so happy because she's with you."

"I-I guess you're right. I can't stay in Lima forever..." Finn gives Puck a huge brotherly love hug. "Thanks, man!" He makes his way back to Rachel, Kurt, and the girls.

Puck laughs and shook his head. "And the deed is done."  
_

* * *

He took Rachel aside from everyone else and hugged her. Rachel smiled. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I will never leave you." Finn says.

"I love you too and I wish I didn't have to leave you." Rachel's smile turned into a frown and looked down to the ground.

"You don't have to think about that anymore." Finn tells her, placing his hands on her arms. "I'm going to New York with you."

Rachel blinked. "But you can't just quit your job.."

"Baby? I can and I will. I will find my future in New York."

"But the last time you were there-you left me." Rachel was almost in the verge of tears.

"I won't' leave you this time. I love you too much...and I know you'll need me. I want you to listen to me, baby..I loved teaching the Glee Club. I loved teaching the kids, I loved guiding them, but I'm not sure if being a teacher is exactly what I want to be ...maybe I want to be a director, who knows...but just so you know-that you don't have to fly back alone." Finn says sweetly.

Rachel continued to blink. She was in shocked. "You would do this for me?"

"OF course." Finn smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiles and hugs Finn. "I love when you call me baby. It's really sweet." She said in between the hug.

"So, it's settled? I'm going to New York with you and Kurt." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are my hero. You are my protector. You are everything to me." Rachel said snuggling close to him.

For Rachel she was having such a good day. Hopefully nothing will get into her way.  
_

* * *

The gang shared laughter, stories, hugs, and took pictures. Rachel said that today was the best day in her life so far after her horrible tragedy.

Her fathers came desserts. It was a great way to end the day. Rachel and Finn cuddled together on her bed. "Don't ever leave me at night. I don't want to have a nightmare." Rachel admits.

"I won't leave you. You know that and you won't have a nightmare tonight." Finn says stroking her arms gently. "I promise you."

Rachel nods and wraps her arms around Finn. "I hope you're right. I was so terrified last night."

"Hey, hey..baby? We had a good day. Please don't think about it or him to ruin this wonderful day, okay?" Finn says, kissing Rachel.

She nods and yawns. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now, I love you."

Finn smiles. "I love you so much. Good night, sweet dreams."

And with that he and Rachel fell asleep together in each other's arms.

_Why was this happening again? She doesn't understand. She knew Finn fell asleep by her side to keep the nightmares away. All she saw was his evil face, smirking at her. He was coming closer and closer...she shut her eyes hoping to wake up and she did._

"Go away! No!" Rachel screamed. She was sweating and her heart was pounding. Her breathing wasn't normal. "Please go away!" She cried. Finn woke up in a heartbeat. "Baby...what's the matter?"

Rachel shook her head, crying. "I saw him in my nightmare. He was smirking evilly...Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I forget? I want to forget, I want to forget." She buries her face into Finn's chest and sobs uncontrollably.

He couldn't find the words to speak but all he could do was hold her tightly in his arms all night.

* * *

Here's a special gift I know you will all love and enjoy. SO please leave me some reviews and thank you(I have a next chapter written) :)

There will be more drama to come...

Thank you and have a wonderful holiday! :)


	11. Breakdown and Phone Calls

**Chapter 11: Breakdown and Phone Calls**

Finn and Rachel came down for breakfast. Rachel was so clingy to Finn, she was holding onto him tightly. She wouldn't let go. Finn encouraged her that it was ok to sit down on a chair right next to him.

"Good morning." Leroy and Hiram greeted the young adults.

"Good morning." Finn greeted them back with a smile. Rachel greeted them with a small smile and looked at her food.

Leroy cleared his throat. "You alright?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you not hungry, baby girl? We made you vegan waffles. Their your favorite." Hiram says. Rachel nods and takes one small bite of her waffle.

Finn rubs her back for comfort knowing she wasn't feeling comfortable. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Leroy asked.

"Rach had a really rough night." Finn responds. "But it's okay because I was there for her." He continued rubbing her back. Rachel moved the chair over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbles. "Can I go back to my room? Please? Please?" Rachel cried. Finn looks at her fathers who nod.

He wraps his arms around Rachel and takes her back upstairs to her room. "I love my daddies but they're making me feel uncomfortable." Rachel cried, playing with her fingers. "I only want to be with you. I lied, I am hungry but I don't want to eat with them."

"Okay, okay..I understand what you're saying. How about I'll go back and get your waffles you left at the table?" Finn says calmly.

"Will I be ok by myself here?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, you will." Finn says kissing her before leaving.

Rachel nods and watches Finn leave her room. She started shaking, waiting patiently for Finn to return. She jumped as her phone vibrated.

She closed her eyes the minute she saw that it was Brody. She let the first call though and then he called again. Her body started to shake as she picked up her phone.,

"He-hello?" Her voice cracked.

"Hi. I'm wondering how you've been and I'm still confused why Finn punched me.." Brody spoke.

She began shaking violently. She wanted to hang up and she did. She threw her phone on the ground. Finn came back with her waffles and orange juice. She took her breakfast and placed them down on the nearest desk and hugs him tightly. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

She blinked numerous times. She tried her best to hide her tears. "I heard his voice...he called me."

"Why did you pick it up, baby?" Finn asked stroking her hair.

"Because he wouldn't stop calling me." Rachel said.

"We'll turn off your phone so he won't bother you. I know you're hungry and I want you to eat your favorite waffles your fathers made you, okay?" Finn says softly. Rachel nods as she sits down on her bed with Finn. She slowly takes a few bites of her waffles.

For Finn he thought Rachel was slowly getting better but he was wrong.  
_

* * *

Puck came over with Chinese and to hang out with Finn and Rachel. He noticed how attached Rachel was to Finn but he didn't want to question anything.

"You guys excited for New York?" Puck asked. Finn threw his friend a look. Rachel grabbed Finn's shirt after hearing New York.

"Did I say something wrong?" Puck asked with confusion written all over his face.

"It's nothing." Finn says. He looks eye to eye with Rachel. "It's okay." He says kissing her.

Puck only nodded and flipped through the channel. "I..I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes out of nowhere. The guys stare at Rachel after Puck turned off the television. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like a big baby. I'm sorry if I'm too attached to you, Finn. I'm sorry!" Rachel continued apologizing, not looking at the guys.

"I want to get help. I know I need to seek help but I'm scared and I'm sorry." Finn stared at her, wondering why she keeps apologizing. "I'm sorry." And with that she collapsed on the ground, covering her face with her hands, and crying. Finn and Puck get down on their knees to try and comfort her but she pushed them away. "I'm-so-rry!" She cried out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What is this all about?" Finn asked softly.

"I-because I'm not being strong enough. I can't be strong because he doesn't even know what he's done to me! He's a complete idiot...and when I go back to New York, I know I'll have to face him. I know..I know!" Rachel shouted with tears.

She looked at both Finn and Puck. "You can't always be with me twenty/four seven. You don't go to NYADA! You're not a student. Kurt and I have different classes...I don't really have much friends.."

"Maybe I should be there to you know-kick ass?" Puck spoke up. He wanted to see a smile on Rachel's face or hear her giggle. "Noah..no." She cried. "I'm only having this nervous breakdown is because-I know I have to see him soon...I know I can't run away or can't run into you guys for comfort. He'll always be there." Rachel cried. She threw her arms around Finn's neck and he wrapped his arms with comfort.

"No, baby. Listen? You know I'll be there for you. I'm flying to New York with you..And if he bothers you then you know where to find me.." He hugs her tightly. "Please? Baby, enough... there's no need to apologize. I don't want to see anymore tears. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours, hear that adorable giggle you have, and your voice. I can't remember the last time I've heard you sing like an angel. " He says looking into Rachel's eyes. "And again, I hate seeing you this way." He kissed Rachel with passion.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized. "Oh my gosh! I just apologized, I'm sorry.." She cried as she wiped her tears away.

"Alright. I understand. It's over, I know how you feel. I'll help you get through this." He said kissing her forehead. They hug once more and Rachel turns around to Puck and hugs him as well. "Thank you, Noah."

"No problem, Berry." He said in between their hug.

"I know what will make you smile. How about we watch Funny Girl?" Finn suggested.

Rachel let out a small giggle. "I don't think Noah can sit through it."

"Of course I can sit through it." Puck says. Rachel rests her head on Finn's shoulder as they sat back down on the couch. Puck rolled his eyes and Finn gave him a small smirk.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon they watched Broadway musicals until Rachel fell asleep on Finn's lap. He couldn't stop smiling at her whenever she snored. Puck kept laughing and wanting to record her on his phone. "She's like a sleeping beauty. Man, I feel terrible." Puck whispers.

"I feel the same way." Finn sighs. "But I know Rachel. She is a very strong woman."

"Has her father signed her up for therapy?" Puck asked.

"She refuses." Finn said. He felt Rachel moving her head and mumbling words in her sleep. "It's okay. It's okay." Finn says as he strokes her back.

Just then Rachel's phone rings and the guys glance at each other wondering what to do. "Should we get that?" Puck asked.

"No.." Finn responds. Puck looks over at the screen lock. "Who's Brody?" Puck asked,

He saw Finn glare and wanting to move but he couldn't since Rachel was sleeping peacefully with her head on his lap. "That son of a-" He wanted to scream, scream at him, and actually talk to him but he didn't want to scare Rachel.

"Want me to get it dude? He's calling again." Puck says.

"He's got to leave her alone! Dammit!" Finn yelled.

"Keep quiet, man! Berry's asleep." Puck said rolling his eyes.

The cell phone kept ringing and ringing. Finn wanted so badly to answer it and tell Brody off. "He needs to stop calling!" He shouted.

He didn't realize how loud he was when he heard Rachel mumble more words. She slowly woke up and stared at Finn's face with a beautiful smile. "You guys are loud."

Finn sighs. "We're sorry." He said bending down to kiss her. Rachel sat up and stretched her arms out. She lays her head down on Finn's chest. "What's the matter? You seem so angry." Rachel asked after observing Finn.

"Nothing, Rach. Are you still tired? Go back to sleep." Finn says.

"I'm not tired. Please tell me what it is." Rachel says. She looks at Puck. "Noah?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders and Rachel looks at her phone.

_**Five miss calls from Brody Weston.**_

Rachel stared at her phone with angry eyes. She stared at it for long enough that the guys were beginning to worry about her after seeing how red her face has become. She angrily threw her phone on the ground.

She wrapped herself around Finn and mumbled, "Will This Ever End?"

* * *

**I promise Rachel won't always be like this...there will be drama between her and Brody and Finn will come face to face with him again. Please more reviews and don't stop :)**  
**Thank You :) **


	12. You Again

**Chapter 12: You Again**

_You can't always cry. No more crying. Just smile, laugh, and sing. Be yourself. _Rachel told herself the minute her, Kurt, and Finn walked into the apartment. "You, okay?" Finn asked Rachel while stroking her arms gently.

Rachel hugged her arms close together. "Yeah." She said quietly. "I really want to get some rest though.." She sighed loudly.

"No problem." Finn says. "I'll lie down with you." Rachel smiles and hugs him.

"I'll be taking a quick nap then meeting some friends who I met from NYADA." Kurt says as he heads to his room.

Finn and Rachel nod. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel forces a smile. "Finn, please! Stop. I'm fine, okay? Look at me-I'm happy that you're with me in New York and that's all that matters."

"But what about-" He was cut off.

"Forget him. I'm tired, ok? Can we please get some rest?" Rachel asked. Finn nods. He picks her up from her feet and carries her into her room.

* * *

All they needed was a good amount of rest before Rachel can start to explore the rest of the city with Finn.

A three hour nap was what they needed. Finn and Rachel both got ready and dressed up. They planned the day watching movies, seeing Broadways, and eating at restaurants.

They sat at the bench in central park. Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel. "Did you have a good time today?" He asked her.

"Amazing. It was lovely. I loved it. I'm really happy." Rachel said as she snuggled closer to Finn. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too. I'm glad that I can make you happy." Finn said kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want the break to end, you know? Because then I won't ge t to be with you all day long." Rachel sighed.

"You go back tomorrow?" Finn asked. "I'll try to haunt for a job or apply to schools.."

"I want you to do that. I want you to be successful in anything you do. I will support you no matter what. If you want to be a director, I won't stop you, if you want to be a teacher; then I won't stop you, but in my heart I know that New York is the place for you." She kissed Finn passionately.

"You really think so?" Finn asked.

Rachel nods. "That's why you're here, silly!"

Finn tickles her around her stomach and she giggles with laughter. "S-top! S-top!" She cried in between her giggles.

And with that they spent the rest of the night sitting on the bench at Central park snuggling, taking walks, eating cotton candy, and taking a dozen of pictures. Finn now realized why Rachel loves New York so much.

New York is where she belongs.

* * *

The next morning Rachel got up bright and early. She got dressed and ate a little breakfast with Kurt in the living room. "You don't want to say bye to Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to wake him." Rachel responds. "I left him a note." She smiles. "I had a wonderful time last night. It was magical."

Kurt smiles. "I'm glad you did." His smile fades when he realizes that Spring break is over. "Rachel? Are you sure you're going to be okay around NYADA campus?"

He stared at her waiting patiently for her response. Rachel stared down at her breakfast, avoiding eye-contact. "Rachel?"

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day back." She said changing the subject, grabbing her belongings, and rushing out of the apartment.

Kurt stared at her and took a deep breath.

He was worried for her. He promised himself that he'd keep a good eye on Rachel, especially for Finn.

* * *

She had her head up high. Going back to school she told herself she needed to be strong. She needed to focus. She needed to avoid him. She was done with her dance class and that's when she bumped into him.

Him. The guy who changed her life.

The guy who made her go through restless nights.

The guy who made her almost give up her dreams.

"Rachel." He says smiling. "Good to see you."

She accidently dropped her belongings and quickly picked them up in a rush. She rushed pass him but he grabbed her arm. "If I raped you then I'm sorry..." He apologizes. "I feel horrible that I don't remember doing any of that but it hurts that I know you're trying to avoid me." Brody spoke up.

She tried her hardest to fight with him and get his arms off of her.. "I hope we can still be friends."

She wasn't strong enough. She felt like he was hurting her as he continued to grab a hold on her arm. "Let go, you're hurting me." She cried.

"Just promise me one thing." He says. "We can start over right?" He asked smirking at her.

"Let go of me!" She cried. "Please, Brody. Please let go..."

He wouldn't let go and just continued glaring at her. "You're making a big mistake here. We had something special..." And with that he left.

Rachel leaned against the wall, looking at her bruised arm, and then hugging her knees close to her chest.

She began crying.

Finn Hudson is there living in New York with her for a reason. He's there to protector and all she wants is to be protected.

All she wants is to find a way to escape from Brody.


	13. Crushed Into Pieces

**Here's another update! AU: I'm not exactly sure what the writers have in stores for Finn's future so I made something up and Hunter College is a real school in NY so hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crushed Into Pieces**

It's been over four months since Finn has been living with Kurt and Rachel. He decided he wanted to be a director and got accepted into Hunter College. It's been over four months since Rachel's last incident with Brody. It's been over two months since Rachel's been lying to Finn.

For Finn he was curious. Every other day she would come home with little bruises and one time she came home with a black eye.

This time Rachel didn't come home when she said she would be. This time she didn't contact Kurt or Finn rather if she'd be late or not. Finn had a long day as well and went home to see Kurt doing the dishes. "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighs. "Finn? I think there's something up with her that she won't tell us."

"Well, that's one thing of sure." Finn agreed. "Like...don't you see her around Campus?" Kurt looked at him in shocked that he would blame his own step brother.

"Finn! We don't have all the same classes together...I'm sorry if I didn't do my job to keep her away from him...I'm sorry if I can't stop this. I know he's doing something to her that she won't tell us."

Finn sighs angrily. "I'm sorry, bro. This is really getting ridiculous. Every night Rachel would wake up breathing heavily, she would stay like that for a few minutes, and I would feel her shiver. Every night I would hear Rachel cry herself to sleep. Every damn day I would see new bruises that she keeps saying, 'Oh, I fell at dance class.' dance class my ass..." Kurt was now in tears.

He felt for Rachel. First the rape, second the rapist doesn't even remember what he's done, and third the bruises on her body..

The two men jump as Finn's phone vibrated.

_**Rachel-In Brody's dorm. Please come.**_

"Let's go!" Finn shouted grabbing his house keys. Kurt stopped what he was doing without questioning his step brother and followed him out of their apartment.

* * *

Why isn't there anyone there to save her? Brody was taking it too far that whenever she cried out for help he would push her down harder. He'd threaten her even ten times worse.

This all started after Rachel didn't agree to start over and be friends with him.

His kisses became rough. He wasn't friendly at all and he ran his fingers underneath her bra. "No..." She cried out loud.

"Please not the second time..." She sobbed. "Please! I'm sorry!" She continued to sob harder. Luckily for her, she was able to contact Finn for help when he went to use the bathroom.

"Don't you ever shut up? You're a slut, ok? You asked for this!" With that he took her shirt and bra off. She was completely naked in the dark room of BRody Weston's dorm.

She felt dirty. She felt ugly. She felt like everything was taking from her. She just wants to be saved and saved now. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Brody says as he continued to lay on top of her, running hands all over her body, and his lips touched her everywhere.

Just then the dorm room opened with Finn and Kurt barging in. "Get off her! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Finn asked punching him. He punched him numerous times until he was in the ground. Kurt ran over to Rachel and grabbed his jacket. He covered Rachel with his jacket as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Two police officers came by the room. "What's going on here?" They asked.

"He raped my girlfriend for the second time and has been abusing her!" Finn yelled.

Two police officers grabbed Brody with hand cuffs. "Young man, you're under arrest."

"Make sure she gets to the hospital and contact her parents." A police officer warned the guys.

Finn and Kurt nod their heads. It was now Finn's turn to comfort Rachel. She buried her head on his shoulder. She sobbed like she never did before. Finn grabbed her out of the dorm room followed by Kurt. He didn't care if students were staring.

She was hurt. She was in pain. She hated herself for not telling the guys sooner.

* * *

The minute Rachel got to the hospital she was terrified. She cried out loud sobs and wouldn't let any of the nurses touch her. Finn was by her side whispering comforting words that she's okay now and that the nurses are nice people and there to help her.

"I'm Nurse Randal. Everything seems to be ok with Rachel despite the bruises but none of this will be easy for her." She spoke. "Are her parents around?"

"Her father's live in Ohio. No, they aren't, but I've contacted them." Finn responds as he kissed Rachel to slowly calm her down. "I would suggest that she'd go back home and be with her parents. The school knows everything..."

"I understand." Finn responds. "I understand that they aren't expecting to see her for a while." He looks at Rachel still sobbing and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Rachel? How long has he been abusive to you?" The nurse asked. "You can tell me now if you don't feel comfortable talking to the police officers. I can tell them for you, sweetheart."

Finn watched her carefully. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak and she stared at him. "It's ok, baby. She's very nice and gentle." He kissed her on her head.

"I-" She choked up in between her sobs. "Fo-fo-four m-o-nths." She stuttered. She threw her hand on her mouth as she sobbed once more.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You're a very beautiful girl with big dreams." The nurse smiles. "He's arrested now. He can't get anywhere near you, sweetheart."

"That's what that jerk deserves. He hurt my baby girl and now he's going to pay for what he did." Finn spoke up with anger.

They both watched Rachel as she tried to speak. "W-w-what's going to ha-pp-enn to me now?"

"Baby? Your fathers are going to bring you back home immediately once you get released from the hospital." Finn said as he sat down on the chair right by her side.

Nurse Randal smiled sweetly. "He's right. You need to be home."

"My...my apartment...I'm not done with f-in-als. I didn't even...compl-e-t-ee freshmen year." Finn stared at Rachel. After everything that has happened to her, she's worried about what she will leave behind in NY.

"They understand, baby. They know what happened to you. Please don't stress out about finishing school. Home is where you need to be."

Nurse Randal gave them a small smile. "I'll leave you two alone. Rachel? You're a very brave young lady." She said as she left the room.

Rachel broke down even with more sobs as she placed her hands covered on her face. "I'm..I'm never going to be what I've dreamed of being. I'm..I'm never going to be on Broadway!"

Everything Rachel Berry hoped for, dreamed of, and lived for has all been crushed into pieces.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy your New Years. I'm skipping a few months so it would be about summer time when Finn and Rachel can spend quality time together..so I'm not really good at describing theses kind of things but I hope it was good enough.**

**Please I would appreciate more reviews and thank you!**  
**don't stop reviewing! :)**


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

The first couple of days without Finn has been so hard for Rachel. She was now home with her fathers and she was being taking care of. She would take little bites, and eat very slowly, only getting out of her room if she needs too, and she would only nod or shake her head as a response.

Rachel hated going to sleep by herself at night. Sure her father's would stay with her until she fell asleep. In the middle of the night she would scream for a cry of help.

Her father's tried everything to calm her down. Her father's tried to comfort her and sing her to sleep. Eventually it would work but Rachel would constantly wake up from having horrible nightmares.

Leroy and Hiram let out a huge sigh of relief that after hearing the doorbell rang. They knew it was Finn. Finn came back after his finals. He tried his best to focus but the only thing he had in mind was his Rachel. He hugged the Berries and they informed him about her coping. They took him upstairs to her room and found Rachel hugging a stuff bear.

He walked by her and sat by her site. "I'll take it from here." He told The Berries. They nod and heads downstairs.

He stared at Rachel who blinked several times. "I would of come here as soon as possible. You were constantly on my mind twenty-four/seven." He said feeling tears drop from his eyes. "Look? I'm going to try to make everything better for you. I know you're having trouble coping..." He stopped talking when Rachel began shaking.

"Are you cold, baby?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head and Finn pulled her c loser to him and cuddled with her.

She missed him so much. She missed her hugs, his voice, his comforting words, and his scent of smell.

* * *

That afternoon Rachel took a much well deserved needed nap as she slept on Finn's large protective arm. Surprisingly Rachel didn't cry but he could still see she was terrified to death.

He took a nap as well and woke up to Rachel moving around and mumbling words in her sleep. She sat up breathing heavily. "Shhhh...You're okay, I'm right here." Finn comforted her by hugging her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him as she wouldn't let go. "Are you hungry? I think your dads made your favorite soup."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know I'm hungry." He let out a small laugh. "Want to come down and eat with me?" He gave her a playful look.

She looked down at her hands and shrugged again. Finn took out his hand for her to hold. "Come on, you'll be ok." He said. She slowly got out of bed.

They walked downstairs together but the whole time Rachel had her arms wrapped around Finn. "Hi, baby girl." Her father's greeted her. "We made tomato and basil soup, your favorite." Leroy smiled at her. She and Finn sat down next to each other.

Finn thanked them and he saw Rachel watching him eat soup. "This is very good." Finn complemented the Berries' cooking.

"It's always been a favorite of Rachel's." Hiram smiled. Finn slowly watched Rachel eating her soup and then shyly smiling at him.

The Berries felt tears in their eyes. IT was the first s mile they've seen since everything happened to Rachel. "Thank you." She whispers.

Finn glacned at Leroy and Hiram. They were all in shock to hear Rachel speak, even if it was a whisper.

* * *

Leroy and Hiram headed back to work. They requested days off to stay home to and watch over their daughter. They both decided to go back to work when Finn returned back from New York.

The two of them sat together on the living room couch. Rachel cuddled with Finn. Finn stroked her hair gently knowing she is still recovering from her ordeal.."I'm so, so, so sorry." Rachel apologizied in a soft tone of voice.

Finn raised an eyebrow. He was confused more than ever. He was confused on why she was apologizing. None of this was her fault. He hated seeing Rachel like this. He hated seeing her so fragile. He'll do anything it takes to see her happy again.

Anything. "I'm sorry." Rachel apologized once more and began crying. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. He wasn't quite understanding. He held her gently to look at her in the eye. "Hey, baby? Stop. Stop apologizing. I don't want you to ever apologize, okay?" Finn said kissing her forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm-" She was cut off.

"Please, stop? Rachel...please." Finn softly pleaded. "I'm scared." She choked out a sob. "So scared. "I can't move on. I can't forget this, any of this. I can't be on Broadway with a past I have. It's so terrifying, Finn. Having him arrested isn't good enough for me-I'm just scared." Rachel cried out.

She watched him close his eyes. He felt for her. He listened to every word. "Baby? I know you're scared and I know you've been through so much. I also know that your fathers suggested seeing your therapist...maybe..."

She shook her head as tears continued to stream down her face. "No! No! No! I can' t see my therapist..NO!" She screamed.

"Baby? Maybe it could...-" Finn was cut off.

"Nothing can help me, ok? Can we please stop?" Rachel snapped.

Finn sighed with frustration. "Baby-"

"Please, no more talking about this. Please?" She begged.

She moved herself to the other side of the couch and sobbed. She couldn't handle any of this any longer. For Finn he knows what he needs to do.

* * *

**I would like more reviews so I kno to continue my story :) I may add in a character soon to help Rachel! as for Brody, is he gone for good? **

**please please read and review! Thank you! :)**


	15. Unexpected

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't updated, had writer's block for the past couple days..but here goes a chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unexpected**

For the past couple of weeks, Rachel Berry has been showing how strong and confidence she could be to avoid therapy. Her fathers and especially Finn knew it was all an act. None of them questioned her though about her real happiness.

Today Rachel suggested it would be perfect to have everyone over. Quinn and Santana eventually apologized after Puck told them with what happened to her. Rachel knew it would be a bit too risky but they were a close group of friends.

And friends is what she needs now. "Good thing Finn and I ordered both ordered Chinese and Pizza." Rachel said laughing. She sat in between Finn's legs to make herself feel comfortable. "You guys eat fast." She continued laughing.

"We played card games, catch phase, and never-have-I-ever. Shall we do karaoke?" Blaine suggested.

Everyone cheered, not realizing how down Rachel looked. Finn kissed her head and whispered comforting words. "Berry, you alright there?" Puck asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Yes, you did. Rachel hasn't sung in a while.." Kurt responded.

Rachel continued looking down on the ground. Mercedes reached over to hug her. "It's okay, sweetie. We can do something else." She smiled.

"How about horror movies?" Sam asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Trouty mouth, in case you forgot- Berry's into Streisand..."

Rachel shook her head. "I haven't watched any of her films in so long." She whispered quietly.

Everyone looked at her and began to worry. Finn wrapped his arms around her and Rachel snuggled on Finn's chest. She promised herself she wouldn't cry today.

She promised herself she'd stop crying.

"Rachel? We may of not been the best of friends and I'm so sorry for everything you're going through. I thought my life was a mess when I had Beth..." Quinn stopped talking as everyone stared at her. "Ok, I'm going to shut up now. Sorry."

Puck shrugs his shoulders and opened the television, only having to put it on the news.

_"New Yorker who was arrested a few months ago has been bailed out of prison by a close family member. He has a history of raping a freshmen college student twice and reportedly abusive...latest news of-" _Puck immediately turned off the television.

Everyone watched Rachel's reaction. _It couldn't be him could it? How could he be bailed out of jail so easily? _"It has to be someone else. It's not him!" Rachel cried looking at Finn.

"Please! It's not him! I don't want to deal with a court date..no, please..." Everyone saw tears streaming down her face. "Who would bail him out of prison?" Rachel buried her face on Finn's shoulder.

Finn held onto her tight, never letting go. They all knew who was bailed out of jail, even if they haven't catched the name yet. "Shh..Rachel, Rachel? Baby, we need to tell your fathers."

"No! I've been trying to be happy all this time so my dads wouldn't go behind my back! I cannot tell them..Please, please, please..." Finn shut his eyes as Rachel pleaded. "It's for the best, baby. What if he comes back for you?"

Rachel removed her head from Finn's comforting chest. "How could you say that to me?!"

"Because Rachel, I will do anything to keep you safe. Your fathers need to be..."

Rachel stood up. She started shaking violently with uncontrollable sobs. "Please stop!" She sobbed and ran upstairs. Finn covered his face with his hands, suddenly crying. Every one of them comforted him. "Dude, man. You're right. The Berries need to know. Don't let her stop you." Puck said.

"I think we should get going..." Quinn suggested. "We're so very sorry for all of this." She said and they all hugged Finn, Kurt, and Puck goodbye.

None of this will be easy for any of them, especially Rachel.

* * *

Leroy and Hiram immediately came home the minute they heard about the news. Puck and Kurt stayed over and were in the kitchen. "Where are they?" They asked in a panic. Puck told them they were upstairs so the two protective fathers rushed to meet their baby girl.

Their hearts broke into pieces when Rachel was on the floor, down to her knees, and sobbed uncontrollably. It was a struggle for Finn as he tried comforting her.

She would easily push him away. "It's him, darling. It's Brody. We are going to help. We are going to do whatever it takes for you to have justice." Leroy says as he tried to comfort his daughter. She just screamed and pushed him away.

"Sweetheart... Oh..Sweetie." Hiram says in tears. "Sweetie..." And Rachel finally gave up.

She finally gave up and allowed her fathers comfort as she sobbed on their shoulders. Finn hasn't stopped crying either. "Everything is so hard for me, dads. It's so...so ha-aarrd." She choked on a sob.

"Shh, baby girl. We're going to give you a glass of water, tea with honey and lemon, and we want you to get a good rest. Finn will be there for you." Leroy said as he kissed his fragile daughter.

"He hates me. I've been really mean..." Rachel cried. She slowly stood up and collapsed on her bed. Finn stood up from the chair. "I could never hate you, Rachel." He cried with tears.

"But I was mean earlier. I yelled at you..." Rachel sobbed.

"No, Rach..shh...that's enough. You know how much I love you, okay?" He said as he sat on the bed next to her. "Take deep breaths. As long as you're with me, your dads, Puck, or Kurt..You are safe-no matter what." He comforted her. "I promise you."

Rachel nods. "You'll never break the promise?" She cried, wiping her tears.

"Never." He said. They lay down on bed together. Finn held her as her breathing started to calm down.

All she needs is his comfort and love during this tough time.

* * *

The Berries contacted Rachel's lawyer and her therapist. They know she would be extremely angry with them but it's for the best. Puck and Kurt went home and FInn and Rachel took a well deserved nap together.

They also contacted one more person. A person they never thought they had to contact.

After a three hour nap, Finn and Rachel washed up, and slowly came downstairs.

Leroy and Hiram hugged their daughter with open arms. "How was your nap, darling?" Hiram asked.

"Ok.." Rachel responded quietly. Finn rubs her back as they sat on the kitchen counter. "Honey? We called your lawyer and he will help us. He will help us, especially you getting through this. You will fight for justice." Leroy spoke up.

"And we scheduled therapy sessions with Mr. Matthews. Rach, darling? It breaks our heart out seeing you like this. We want our baby girl happy again. We want to see her sing...we want to see her achieve her dreams."

"I'll be there for you, Rach. I'll never leave your side." Finn said kissing her. Rachel just nods and sits down quietly. The Berries exchanged glances and walked over to their office.

The two young adults were shocked t o see the two people standing in front of them.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Dads? What's going on? Why are they here?" She asked trying to hold back tears.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm here because I also care about you. I also want to help you and we figured you might need a woman to talk too." The lady smiled at her.

Rachel Berry couldn't believe her biological mother Shelby Corcoran was standing in front of her with her adoptive sister Beth.

* * *

**Please continue to read and review!**  
**Hope everyone is having a lovely new year so far :)**


	16. Why Did This Happen Again?

**Chapter 16: Why Is This Happening Again? **

Everything has been so hard for Rachel. With Brody being bailed out of prison, her lawyer dealing with the court date, her birth mother trying to help her, and the guys she's been around has been encouraging her to see a therapist.

It has several weeks since she last saw Shelby and Beth. It angered her that she saw Shelby hold Beth when she never held her as a baby. She felt so much pain and anger when Shelby would come to her only because she learned that she was raped and abused.

She just wants her space. She just wants alone time to think. She and Finn cuddled on the couch watching movies._ "_I want to take a walk." Rachel said all of the sudden.

"Now?" Finn asked. "It's kind of getting dark out...you want me to come with you?"

Rachel stood up and grabbed her cardigan. "No. I need to take a walk."

"I don't think that's a good idea, baby." Finn said kissing her. Rachel closed her eyes. "Finn! I need to think. I need to be alone."

"I don't understand where all this is coming from, Rach. You're not making any sense." Finn said.

"Everything is so messed up! Nothing ever goes my way. Please, just let me take a walk..." She begged and rushed to the door.

Finn stood up and followed her. "Rachel? You can't go alone."

"But I need to, okay?! When I come back, I'll feel refresh!" Rachel cried.

"Just let me come with you." Finn argued.

"No, Finn! I love you but right now...just please." Rachel cried.

With that she stormed out of the house. Finn his hands over his hair and sighed with frustration. He immediately called her dads, Puck, and Kurt to let her know she was being stubborn and went out for a walk herself.

* * *

_Will my life get any better? Everyone is pushing me. I don't want to see my therapist. I don't want to talk about it and relive everything that has happened to me. My birth mother coming back has made me so angry. Beth is adorable and all...it's just that..I could of had a mother, you know? _

_I don't know why I stupidly ran off like that. Everyone knows not to leave me alone, for my safety, but I needed too. And here I am taking a stroll...I'm not sure to where. But this will help me, honestly._

_Every night I ask myself if I will move on for good? What's going to happen with me and my feature? I'm not sure... I'm starting to feel like Finn is slowly drifting away from me. I could see how tired he is being with me twenty-four seven. I could see how annoyed he is waking up in the middle of the night because of my nightmares and sobs. I could see how he hates arguing with me because I know I've been too stubborn lately._

_I just want my life back. I want everything back-before Brody happened._

It was getting a bit chilly and Rachel sat on the bench at the park. She hugged her arms and took a deep breath. She has thought everything through and her life is a mess.

_I just want to be normal again. IS that too much to ask for?_

She thought how weird it was for the park to be this quiet. All she heard was the birds chirping and light winds.

She couldn't go back home now, although she knew everyone would be worried about her. She jumped when she heard something move and turned around, only seeing a familiar face.

"Miss me?" She couldn't believe it. It was Brody, again.

_What is he doing here? How did he even get here? How did he find me? _She stood up and walked a step backwards. "W-what are you doing here Brody? Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I'm free now. You're lawyer can't harass me." Brody smiles evilly.

"What are you doing here Brody?" Rachel repeated herself. "Please, tell me!"

"I don't need a reason. I'm a guy who knows everything. I looked up your records to see where you live...I mean, I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't haunt you inside your house or anything." He laughed.

"Br-oody...I need to go." She said grabbing her belongings. She flinched when he grabbed her arm. "I know you missed me. You missed me so much...and you know that I'm the only guy for you."

"Please! Stop this!" She cried.

BRody grabbed her and threw her in his car and drove away.

Rachel wondered whose car could this be or if he has family members from Ohio that he never told her about. She was scared for dear life and quickly grabbed her phone.

* * *

Back in the Berrys household, everyone has started to worry. "So did Berry run away?" Puck asked.

"No, she didn't run! She needed her space. I'm such an idiot." Finn cried.

"No, no Finn. You are not an idiot. Our baby girl is going through so much right now..." Leroy sighed and took a deep breath. "This is all too much. I'm contacting her lawyer..."

Before he could do that, Finn's iPhone vibrated.

"It's Rachel." He said quickly getting up.

_**Rachel- Help me, please. In the woods by the park...**_

"Let's go!" Finn said as he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house

Everyone followed him, no questions asked.

* * *

This was unbelievable. She couldn't believe this. This is the third time...and he was violent, very violent.

He made sure they were hidden properly so no one could see them. "You deserve this, you know? For everything you did to me. Do you know how horrible prison was?!" he shouted. She tried to fight and tried to escape but he pushed her down.

He has been like this ever since then.. He didn't care if he kicked, screamed, or cried out for help. This was payback.

"Stop! No, please! Brody! Stop!" Rachel yelled sobbing. He took all her clothes off. "Shut up! You think anyone can hear you? No one cares about you."

She couldn't take this anymore. She felt so weak, so dirty, and she wanted to give up. She has been wondering if Finn would come look for her. "Brody! Enough! Please! I'm-I'm cold."

"Shut up, you know you're enjoying this." He said pushing her down. He wouldn't let her escape.

"My lawyer...he's involved, you know?" Rachel spoke up.

"Just stop..." Brody said. She smelt his breath. She felt his whole body everywhere on her's.

Enough is enough. "Brody...stop! No! NO! Please! I promise!" She cried out, sobbing.

"You're a bitch." He said and quickly grabbed his keys. He ran to his car and quickly drove away, leaving a naked Rachel sobbing on the ground in the woods.

The guys grabbed flashlights as they arrived to the woods by the park. "Rachel?!" They yelled. "Baby girl?!" Her father's yelled.

They drove as quickly as possible. "Berry! Yo, are you out here?!" Puck yelled.

"Rachel?!" Kurt yelled.

"Rachel?!" Finn yelled after. Everyone stopped the minute they heard loud sobs. They all followed where they heard the sobbing coming from.

Her fathers immediately dropped everything the moment they found her. Her clothes were on the ground, she was lying on the ground shaking, and sobbing. "Oh, baby girl." They cried.

They gently tried holding her and picking her up but she screamed. "No!" She yelled with uncontrollable sobs.

"Don't touch me, please!" She continued to yell.

Everyone had a chance to help out Rachel but she wouldn't let anyone. Finn felt awful that he allowed this to happen to her. It took him a moment to actually help her out.

He bends down and gently reached out a hand. "Rachel? Rachel, baby? It's Finn. Come on, baby. We have to get you out of here." Finn said soothingly. Rachel kept shaking her head. "Don't touch me, please! Don't touch me. You're going to hurt me." She sobbed.

"Berry? It's Finn. HE's not going to hurt you." Puck said. Kurt, Leroy, and Hiram were crying and hugging each other.

"Baby? He's right. Noah is right. I'm not going to hurt you. We need to take you to the hospital." Finn said. He tried stroking her hair but she flinched. "Don't!"

Finn grabbed his hoodie and covered Rachel's body. He gently carried her even if she continued sobbing and screaming.

They got her in the car safely.

The car ride to the hospital wasn't easy.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the huge twist there **

**Rachel is very confused and hurt...**

**Will things get better for her or will things get worse?**

**but please continue to read and review.**


	17. A Struggle

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Struggle **

She was told to stay in the hospital for two days. Those two days were the worst days of her life. She had doctors, nurses, and police officers questioning her about what has happened. She wasn't comfortable with male doctors. She wasn't comfortable with any other guy but Finn and her dads.

Every other hour of the night Rachel would scream after having a horrible nightmare. She wouldn't calm down unless Finn was awake. She's afraid to sleep at night because she knows she'll see his face. When she finally spoke to the officers about what has happened, she broke down, and sobbed.

The doctors reported she is very, very traumatized and suggested her seeing a therapist. The Berries agreed although Rachel still doesn't. After two days, the hospital discharged her.

Her fathers made her feel comfortable at home. She laid down on the couch watching t.v. and cuddled with Finn. She doesn't speak much, only when spoken too. Every Glee club member has called or texted Finn to seei if it was ok for them to come over.

Finn wasn't so sure about the guys. He knows Rachel is afraid of men. "Hey Rach? You're friends want to see you tonight. Is that okay?" Finn asked as he stroked her hair gently.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "What's that Finn?" Hiram overheard Finn spoke.

"Our Glee club members the graduates want to see Rachel. I'm wondering if it's okay?" Finn spoke up.

"It's fine with us, if it's fine with Rachel." Leroy said giving a small smile. Rachel stood up, grabbed a pen, and a piece of paper.

She wrote down two words

**Girls Only and Kurt.** Finn looked at what she wrote and nodded. She sat back down and wrapped her arms around Finn. She watches him text a few people. Finn hoped that the guys would understand.

* * *

Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Britney all came over to the Berries household. They weren't sure if Rachel would accept any hugs but they all sent some flowers and vegan chocolate. They all had tears in their eyes after seeing Rachel being so fragile. She held onto Finn the whole time. "We're so glad you're okay." Mercedes smiled.

"We were so worried." Quinn said with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened again?" Britney asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel? You're safe now, you know that right?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders again and rested her head on Finn's chest. "Is there anything you need?" Tina asked.

They all waited patiently for Rachel's response. "I know you haven't watched Barbara in a while..maybe it could cheer you up?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shook her head. She whispered in Finn's ear. "Can you tell them stop feeling sorry for me." She told him. "Okay, baby. Okay.." He said rubbing her back. "Guys? Rach is fine. I'm sure movies or chick flicks will help."

The girls nodded and gathered around the living room couch. When the movie finished they couldn't help but notice how quiet Rachel has been.

"Puck texted me. He wanted to know how Rachel is doing." Quinn spoke up. "He sends you love."

They all noticed how Rachel's body began to shake. "Shh..You're alright. It's only Noah." Finn said holding Rachel tightly and kissed her cheek. "Tell him she's in good hands with me and her fathers." Finn responded.

Tina cleared her throat. "Rachel? Before we came here, we wanted to dedicate this number to you. You're special to each and everyone one of us." Tina said.

The girls nodded and began to sing.

**Mercedes**

**Count on me through think and thin**

**A friendship that will never end**

**When you are weak I will be strong**  
**Helping you to carry on**

**Call on me, I will be there**

**Don't be afraid**

**Please believe me when I say**

**Count on me**

**Santana **

**I can see it's hurting you**

**I can feel your pain**

**It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain**

**I know sometimes it seems as if**

**It's never going to end**

**But you'll get through it**

**Just don't give in 'cause you an **

**The girls and Kurt **

**Count on me through thick and thin**

**A friendship that will never end**  
**When you are weak I will be strong**

**Helping you to carry on**

**Call on me, I will be there**

**Don't be afraid **

**Please believe me when I say**

**Count on me**

**Quinn**

**I know sometimes it seems as if**

**We're standing all alone**

**But we'll get through it**

**coz love won't let us fall**

**The girls and Kurt**

**Count on me through thick and thin**

**A friendship that will never end**  
**When you are weak I will be strong**

**Helping you to carry on**

**Call on me, I will be there**

**Don't be afraid **

**Please believe me when I say**

**Count on me**

**Tina**

**There's a place inside all of us**  
**Where our faith in love begins**

**You should reach to find the truth in love**

**The answers there within, oh**

**I know that life can make you feel**  
**It's much harder than it really is**

**But we'll get through it,**

**Just don't give in**

**The girls and Kurt **

**Count on me through thick and thin**

**A friendship that will never end**  
**When you are weak I will be strong**

**Helping you to carry on**

**Call on me, I will be there**

**Don't be afraid **

**Please believe me when I say**

**Count on me**

The girls all started crying and they all hugged Rachel who began tearing. "We love you so much, Rach. You're strong. Don't give up." Tina said.

"Yeah. We love you." Britney said wiping her tears.

It was all too emotional for Rachel. She truly felt that she had the best of friends a girl could ask for.

* * *

This is the first night where Rachel would sleep alone in her room without Finn. Even if he didn't work at the tire shop, Burt asked him to take over just for one night. Rachel cried, pleaded, and begged for him not to leave her. He promised that it was only for one night and this wouldn't happen again. Her father's promised they wouldn't leave her side in the middle of the night.

Leroy and Hiram were having a hard time taking care of Rachel. At one-thirtya.m. she still hasn't dare to close her eyes. They were tired and knew she was as well. "Honey? We know we're all tired. You won't have any nightmares when we're with you." Hiram convinced his daughter. Finn has called to let them know he would be working a late night shift.

Her father's saw how swollen her eyes were. They knew how tired she is. "Darling? Come on, sweetie. You'll be okay. We're here, precious." Leroy said.

"Finn. Where's Finn, daddies?" Rachel spoke out loud for the first time today.

Hiram stroked her arm and kissed his daughter's hand. "He'll be here soon. He had to do a late night shift. Don't worry."

"I need Finn. I can't fall asleep. I'm so scared." Rachel said, all the sudden feeling tear drops streaming down her faces.

"Finn. Finn! Where is he?" Rachel cried. Leroy took o ut his phone and dialed Finn. He put his phone on loud speaker. "Hey, Finn? Yeah.."

"I'll be on my way. I promise." Finn spoke and they hung up the phone. "See, darling? He's fine. He'll be here." Hiram told his daughter.

Rachel shook her head. "I need Finn. I'm so tired, daddies. I'm so, so, so tired but I'm afraid to sleep. I need my Finn." She covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. Her fathers in the edge of her bed and held her while she sobbed.

"I'm so tired!" Rachel said as she choked on a sob. She buried her face on her Leroy's shoulder. "I'm sleepy!" She cried. "Finn, please!"

Within an hour and thirty minutes Finn finally arrived. They gave him a spare key to the house. He rushed upstairs. Leroy and Hiram watched as Rachel let go and threw her arms around Finn. "Don't leave me. Please? Never leave me!" Rachel said sobbing. "I'm very sleepy, Finn. I needed you."

"You're alright. I'm here now. Come on, baby. Take deep breaths. Count to three and we can go to sleep together, peacefully." Finn said whispering in her ears. He rocked her back and forth. Her father's kissed hugged and kissed her goodnight and left the room.

He didn't care for a shower or a change of pajamas. He cared for Rachel and her safety and health. She has slowly calmed down and just cried silently. He started singing the words to Faithfully by Journeys until she fell fast asleep

* * *

**AU: I do not own Count On Me. It is sung by Whitney Houston and also Journey's Faithfully. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **  
**Also I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should use it.  
Tell me what you think about Rachel finding out she's pregnant...on your reviews! :)**


	18. Confused

**Thank you soo much for leaving your thoughts on the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Confused**

Rachel hasn't made any progress since she came home. It made her dads sick and extremely worried about her, especially Finn. Her dads were busy contacting her lawyer about the trial. They weren't going to let the guy who did this to their baby girl get away with this. After a few days of being home, everyone has convinced her to see a therapist.

Even her graduate friends from Glee. Today's the first day for Rachel's therapy session with Dr. Jonas. She's been a long time family friend ever since Rachel could remember. Rachel almost had to see her twice; one when her mom rejected, and two when she blew her NYADA audition.

When they walked into the building, Rachel had her arms wrapped around Finn, and all to the way into the office. Dr. Jonas was expecting a young sweet girl.

"Hello, Rachel. It's so good to see you." Dr. Jonas sounded cheerful. Rachel still wouldn't let go of Finn. "You're so grown up now."

Finn gave her a small smile and let Rachel loose. He held onto her arms. "Rachel? Remember what we talked about early. You will go through this. You will talk openly about everything. Let all of this get out of your chest. I believe in you." Finn said kissing her. Rachel only looked down.

He rubbed her arm. "I'll be right outside." He said giving her a long big hug. He nods at Dr. Jonas. "She's ready for you."

Dr. Jonas smiled and Finn left the room. She observed Rachel as she walked to the big couch to sit down with her head down. Dr. Jonas felt her heartache for this young beautiful girl.

* * *

Dr. Jonas took out Rachel's records. She already knew what happened to her since Leroy and Hiram spoke to her on the phone. "Sweetie? How are you?"

She continued to observe Rachel. She still had her head down. "I can't believe how grown up you look now. You're a beautiful girl..And Rachel? I would really like to help you, if you'd let me." She said to her, convincing her sweetly.

She waited for Rachel to move a part of her body or even look at her. She didn't. "I know this isn't easy for you. This isn't easy for a lot of girls. I've dealt with so many of them and they slowly got better. They thanked me for all my help. Would you like to talk about it?" Dr. Jonas asked.

Dr. Jonas l looked at her watch. She only had an hour and thirty minutes with Rachel. "Rachel?"

Rachel finally looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rachel..Sweetie." Rachel was sniffling and shaking her head. "It's ha-ard." She struggle to speak.

"I know it's hard. We will take it one step at a time." Dr. Jonas smiled at her. "Would you like a cup of water?" She asked. Rachel nods. Dr. Jonas walks over to get Rachel a cup of water and gives it to her.

Rachel took a few sips and gave the cup back. Dr. Jonas went back to sit do wn on her chair. "I can't sleep at night. I'm too attached to Finn." She spoke with a low voice.

"Who's Finn?" Dr. Jonas asked.

"My boyfriend." Rachel said, wiping her tears. "I'm scared all the time. I'm not really speaking to anyone.. I know I have great family and friends who support me..but none of them understand what I'm going through. I think Finn hates me." Rachel finally spoke out, crying.

"You are right. You do have wonderful support from people who you love." Dr. Jonas smiled. "And why would you think Finn hates you?" She asked. "Was that him, early?"

She saw Rachel nod. "Because he has to deal with me every day. He has to deal with this emotional girlfriend. I'm not letting him sleep because I wake up every night, every hour. I feel awful." She said shaking her head. "And I'm even more scared with my future and the trial."

"I'm sure Finn doesn't think like that, honey." She said. "What I'd like you to do is, talk to Finn, or your dads..about how you feel. Didn't it feel good to get it off your chest?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Have you thought about your future?" Dr. Jonas asked.

"All...a-ll the ti-mee." Rachel's cries have turned into sobs. "I want to continue musical arts. I want to study Broadway! I want to be a star! But that's not going to happen, because of every ugly thing that happened to me! I can't go back to NYADA. It will just bring awful memories. I don't know what to do! I have an apartment back in New York...but I can't! I don't want to go back!" She covered her face with her hands. She cried out loud sobs. "I don't know what to do!" Dr. Jonas's heart ached even more.

Dr. Jonas also felt tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Rachel? You're doing a very good job right now." She walked over to comfort for her and sat next her on the couch.

"And..I don't want to go through this stupid trial! No! I can't! I have to see him all over again! My dads are forcing me too!" Rachel yelled as she looked at Dr. Jonas.

Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red. Dr. Jonas removed the bangs from her face. "Sweetie? I don't think they're forcing you. I think they're trying to help you. They want what's best for you. We all want what's best for you."

"Doesn't matter! I'm not going to win!" She shouted Her hands were covered on her face again. "Nothing is ever good for me! I don't have a future! Finn won't love me for so long. I think my dads think of me as an awful, stubborn daughter! I don't think I can ever be a mother and have kids. I'm scared of everything. This isn't fairr!" She continued sobbing.

This is what Dr. Jonas wanted. Rachel to be opened about what she's' going through but she's a very fragile young girl. Rachel is a very emotional person who has been hiding her feelings. Dr. Jonas told her not to think like this.

She told her that the trial will go her way. Her dads don't think of her like that. She has plenty of time to think about what she wants to do with school and her apartment. Her future will be bright. She told her to write in a little book about how she feels every night before going to hugged Rachel and let her cry on her shoulders.

"Okay? Did you listen to everything I said?" Dr. Jonas asked. Rachel nodded, sobbing. "Would you like to come back?"

"I don't have a choice." Rachel said.

"How about next Wednesday at three- thirty?" Dr. Jonas asked.

"Fine." Rachel said. "Can I please see my boyfriend now?" She asked. Dr. Jonas nodded. She and Rachel stepped out of the office. Rachel threw her arms at Finn and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rach. I love you." He kissed her passionately. "Thank you." Finn thanked Dr. Jonas. He heard every word she said since Rachel was pretty loud.

"Let's go home, baby." Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. Dr. Jonas placed a hand on her heart. She will do anything it takes to help poor innocent Rachel, just like she did with every other girl who has been raped victims.

* * *

She didn't want to go home yet. She wasn't ready to hear her dads asking her how the therapy went. She asked if she and Finn can take a nice walk at the boardwalk in the beach. They walked arm to arm with another. "You did really well back there." Finn said in a soft tone of voice.

"Did you hear me? I was pretty loud like a baby. No, I was a drama queen." Rachel sighed.

"No, Rachel. You are not. This is what we expected you to do. I'm very proud of you." Finn said kissing her.

"Please don't tell my dads anything. I mean-that's if you heard something. I was yelling." Rachel pleaded. "When I'm ready, I'll talk to them."

"Will you talk to me?" Finn asked. He stopped walking which made Rachel look at him eye to eye. He watched her looking down to the ground like usual. "Rach? Baby, you know I'm all ears."

Rachel nods and holds back tears. She felt a headache from all the crying earlier. "The truth? I think you'll stop loving me. I'm holding you back. I'm such a terrible girlfriend. Go head-just break up with me." Rachel said. She walked away from Finn leaving him very confused.

_What is she saying? Is she even thinking? What is wrong with my Rachel? Why does she want me to break up with her?_ "Rachel!_" He ran after her. _"Rachel!" He yelled. "Baby? All that stuff you said, do you really think that?"

"I know you don't want to deal with me anymore. All I do is cry and make your life miserable. "Just please agree with me. Okay?" She continued walking.

_This can't be what her therapist has told her. Maybe Rachel is confused. I've been there for her ever since this whole thing happened. She thinks I want to break up with her? There's no way. I love her to death. _

From day one, Finn Hudson has always been her protector.

* * *

**Please stay tuned! As for the trial, I am going to write briefly about it. I'm not so good with the court stuff...**  
**&Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**THANK YOU! :)**


	19. Breakaway

**Chapter 19: Breakaway **

He never stopped loving her after the walk in the beach. It's been days. He never stopped being there for her. He knew she was keeping distance from him. He noticed at night she would cry and cry, refusing him to hold her for comfort.

She hasn't been speaking much to him. This was worrying her dads. But today Rachel got out of bed, fresh out of the shower, and realized what she was doing.

She went downstairs to meet Finn who was sitting on the couch watching football. "Hi." She said in a small voice. "You're still here."

"Hi." Finn smiles. "Of course I am. You know that I will never leave you-even if you have this ridiculous idea that you want me to break up with you. Rachel? You're too beautiful. You're not a mess. You're not making my life miserable. Can't you understand that?" Finn said walking over to her and gave her a long hug.

"S-orry." Rachel apologizes. "I am a big baby. I'm stubborn."

"No, no...you're not." Finn argued. "Rachel? You got to stop letting yourself down. All this stuff you're saying about yourself IS NOT TRUE."

"Well it will be soon. When we go through the trial and I don't win. What is my life going to be after if that happens?"

"Is that's what's bothering you? You think that you might not win?" Finn asked stroking her hair gently.

Rachel raised her hands up in the air with frustration."YES!" She threw herself on the couch. "It's getting closer and closer and the more I think about it...I want to bail out of the trail. I'm not going to win." Rachel said.

Finn sighed and at next to her. "Have you told Dr. Jonas?"

"Yes. And how I was treating you." Rachel said. "I can't stand up there and let everyone see me sob like a big baby! I'll struggle with speaking."

"Hey, hey, hey..Don't get so worked up on this. You really think anyone's going to believe Brody's side of the story? I mean you have NYADA, Kurt, your friends, your dads, and especially me."

He saw that tears started to stream down Rachel's cheeks. "But I just have a horrible feeling in my stomach that they're going to find him not guilty. I can't live like this."

And all she needed was to cry on Finn's shoulders. He was glad she finally started to speak to him again.

* * *

She had a one on one talk with Kurt after her therapy, talks with her dads, and Finn. She told him that she wanted to take a year off and maybe later transfer out of NYADA. She just can't go back to NYADA. She knows Blaine was accepted in NYADA and would want to live with Kurt. She also figured Santana might be living with them. She was sad to give up her future and her apartment. "I support you but I am going to miss you." Kurt hugs Rachel.

"I'm sure you're going to have a great time living with Blaine." Rachel said. "And hopefully Santana isn't as evil." She let out a small laugh.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Apply at Ohio State and study music arts. My dream of being a Broadway star has been crushed."

Kurt looked down. "I'm sorry, diva."

They looked at the front door as Finn came back with some ice cream and pizza. "Anyone hungry?" HE asked cheerfully. Kurt helped him out and Rachel hugs him. "What was that for?" He smiled sweetly.

"Just to show that I really love you. You always support me." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"And I always will. I'll never stop." Finn kissed her. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Rachel gave a small smile.

They enjoyed dinner with jokes and laughs. Finn kept staring at Rachel and realizing the progress she's slowly making.

_She'll be ok. _Finn thought to herself.

* * *

The weekend of her trial has finally arrived. She was so nervous and terrified. She'd have to come face to face with Brody.

She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't believe at some of the things Brody has denied but she knew she had her family, friends, and Finn to back her up and support her.

It was her turn on the stand. She had a struggle telling the judges everything that happened from the beginning. She didn't forget anything that happened to her. At one point she broke down, sobbed, and apologized. She then continued.

Everyone around her encouraged her that she did a wonderful job. Her therapist told her she was doing great. She tried to avoid Brody's evil glares. Finn whispered in her years that she's got this.

Her heart dropped when they announced Brody Weston as found Guilty. He was sentenced twenty years in prison for rape and abused.

They took him out of the court and her father's hugged her so tightly. "You did it angel. You won." They said crying with tears of joy.

"I did it, daddies." Rachel said crying. She turned to Finn and they hugged. "What did I tell you? You are amazing, baby girl."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel said. She cried on Finn's chest while all the other Glee club graduates hugged and comforted her.

"Let's get out of here, angel." Leroy said. Finn had to hold Rachel as they got out of the courtroom. She was still emotionally happy and continued sobbing tears of joys on Finn's chest.

"Hey, Berry? Want to celebrity? I know your dads got a liquor cabinet." Puck spoke up joking around.

Leroy and Hiram glared at him. "Noah.."

Everyone laughed. "I'm so proud of you, Rachel." Quinn said. They both hugged each other.

"How does breadsticks sound?" Hiram asked. Everyone agreed. Finn couldn't stop smiling but still held onto Rachel. She never stopped sobbing.

But her sobs meant true happiness.

* * *

At Breadsticks they had a small party. Her therapist was also invited. Everyone spoke to Rachel and she finally smiled and laughed. She even laughed at the stupid jokes Puck kept making. "You were smoking hot up there." Puck said winking at Rachel.

They all laughed. "Back off! She's mine, ok?" Finn said. Rachel laughed and kept her arms wrapped around him. "I am so happy." She said trying to hold back tears. "For everything, for all of you, and ... I just." She took a moment as she teared up.

"We love you, Rachel. We really do. We're so, so, so proud of you." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, RuPaul." Santana said joking. "Hey, I'm just joking!"

They continued laughing. "Daddies? Finn?" Rachel said.. "Guys?" She tried to get everyone's attention. "I haven't sang in so long. I forget what my voices sounds like. I'd like to sing something for all of you." Rachel said slowly getting up. "You need me up there, babe?" Finn asked.

"I'm ok." Rachel said smiling. She got up to sing. They had their private room at breadsticks. "You guys have been so, so, so amazing. I need to thank my wonderful dads, my amazing boyfriend, and amazing friends. Dr. Jonas? Thank you for helping me...thank you for all your sessions. I just need to sing again." Rachel said. Everyone started to clap giving her the encouragement.

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I prayed I could break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging around revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

She felt so proud of herself for singing again. She took that last note and nailed it. She saw everyone crying. She immediately hugs her dads, Finn, and everyone else. "I missed your beautiful voice, baby." Finn said tearing up.

"I missed it too." Rachel agreed. "I'm just extremely happy. I haven't felt this happy in so long."

"You deserve it, Rachel. You deserve happiness." Tina said.

And that was true. "I will always be your protector. As long as you have me, you will continue to be happy." Finn told her.

"Finn Hudson? I love you so, so, so much. And I am so happy that I have you as my protector." Rachel said. She couldn't stop hugging him.

Rachel Barbara Berry couldn't ask for more. She won the trial, she has amazing friends and family, she sang, and she has an amazing boyfriend who will always be her protector, no matter what.

* * *

**AU: I don't own the song. It's Kelly Clarkson's Break Away.**  
**I only wrote briefly about the trial (well because I'm not so good at writing trial stuff like that)**

**As for Rachel, I really didn't want her to go back to NYADA (with everything that happened to her. It will just bring back horrible memories and cause her more pain) So she is staying home where she needs to be. **

**This story has come to it's end and I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**  
**Tell me what you think about me writing a sequel :)**


	20. AU: SEQUEL

**Hey everyone just a little update I made a sequel to this story called Thick and Thin. Please go check it out on my profile, read, and review. Thank You :)**


End file.
